


Promise

by 1004 (A_n_g_e_l)



Series: Angels in the Architecture [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Betas and Omegas Are Servants in the Palace, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Doctor Park Jimin, Eventual Poly Maknae line, Love Triangles, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Namjin have Problems, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surgeon Jung Hoseok, Time Travel, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, platonic taegi, this whole thing is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_n_g_e_l/pseuds/1004
Summary: When an assassin makes an attempt on Kim Seokjin's life, it leaves him dying. Desperate, recently crowned king, Kim Namjoon, sends the captain of his private guard- the enigma Min Yoongi- to go through the door of heaven and bring back God's doctor in order to save his betrothed. Unfortunately, it's only the catalyst to reveal a whole other slew of problems.Jung Hoseok is a doctor that has finally made a name for himself in the cosmetic surgery industry after years of overwork and underpay as a general surgeon. He never banked on being dragged out of his lecture and through a wormhole at sword point by some short guy in fourteenth century armor. He didn't know what to expect besides blood and war, but ultimately, what he finds is friendship, tragedy, and a love that transcends time.(The Faith AU that literally no one asked for)





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I should be working on Atlas but the plot bunnies have been urging me on this for forever, and I caved, so here this is. I'm so sorry. The rating will go up later. Updates will probably be sporadic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend.

 

 

 

 

_Bang Sihyuk was a legendary doctor in a small village.There was nothing he couldn’t cure, from internal injuries, external injuries, even chronic diseases. They all disappeared under the touch of his hands. He was, however, particularly talented at surgical procedures. He would numb a patient’s body, cut open their flesh, and took out their organs to heal them. He was content with his life. But there was another, a contemporary of Jojo, who wanted to rule the world. He had a chronic disease,bringing about excruciating headaches. Bang Sihyuk cured him simply with a couple of needles. Jojo was going to make him his doctor, but Sihyuk ran away. So, Jojo’s subordinates began to chase after him._

_“Come back to our city and you will live in wealth and honor.”_

_“What’s the point of living in wealth and honor when it’s something I don’t want to do?” The doctor asked, and the commander responded._

_“If you become Jojo’s man, people will talk about you like this.. ‘Look! That’s the one that  saved Jojo’s life, the one that rules the world’.”_

_“What if I don’t want to?” The doctor hummed, standing calmly as the soldiers drew their blades._

_‘Then there will be only death if you object to his order.” Their commander growled out, only to gain a chuckle from Sihyuk._

_“Then Jojo will be remembered by the people as the man who killed Bang Sihyuk, the one who saved his life.”_

_The soldiers lunged forward, but at that moment, something happened. The sun in the sky brought a vortex of wind to the ground, and a gateway to heaven was opened. Bang Sihyuk laughed, light and carefree, and backed into the portal, which closed behind him. He was never seen from again._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue is short as always, but all following chapters will be 5000+ words. Word of warning, characters' subgenders aren't set in stone, and will be changed in the tags later. Review, and tell me what you think of this idea? Next chapter we'll be jumping right into the action. Also I should probably continue writing for the fics I haven't updated in a while.


End file.
